


Woody

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: The story of how the Malfoys ended up with that damned bird.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Woody

**Author's Note:**

> So my sister wanted a story that had the Malfoy peacocks and this is what my brain came up with. Took me much too long for it to be this but ya know what, I ain't even mad at it.

“Ow!” he had almost yelped as he pulled his hand away from the offending creature and turned an icy glare upon it.

The bird had been unfazed.

He had told Cissa not to get the damned creatures. They were worse than Hippogriffs in the ways they could be slighted. As if it were possible to slight a bird.

But did she listen? Did he blame her? 

After discovering that they would be unable to have another child after Draco, well it broke something inside of both of them. Not that the world would ever know that after all - the Malfoys have a very specific face they must present to the world.

So, his wife had decided that she would have something. At first, he figured she would get a kneazle or perhaps a crup, but no. His wife had decided that she had to have a peacock. Not any peacock though, a whole flock of them. So he had searched high and low for the perfect flock of the frustrating birds.

There was a man who had offered them a perfect flock of peacocks. When they went to meet the man,, Lucius had been shocked to find that the birds were all white! He had fully intended to leave but his Cissa had immediately fallen in love with the flock of birds and so here they were.

The damned beasts had been with them for almost about a year and his wife had been absolutely smitten with them. The unfortunate thing was that, apparently, the flock was not all just peacocks, there were two peahens that had come with the group and the damn things had decided to breed.

When they had first discovered this, Lucius had been worried that Cissa would not take it well but she had been ecstatic and demanded that only the two of them be allowed near the birds. So he had gone out to tend to them and make sure that the eggs were safe when one of the peahens had decided to take a bite out of him.

He’d had to cast a spell, to remove the birds out of their houses, Cissa had created for them and into their pasture, he then quickly had to a repelling charm as well, the peahen had been irate. It was as he had approached the nest that one of the eggs cracked open.

Lucius had paid no mind to the chirping chick and had made sure the rest of the eggs. When he left the house, he had paid no mind to the chick and that, perhaps, had been why that he had not noticed that the peahens had actually ignored the newborn chick as they fretted over their eggs.

That was how Lucius had found himself with a peacock that now followed him everywhere he went. Whether it was just around the house or in the Ministry or through Diagon Alley. The bird would walk beside him.

At first, Lucius had tried to return the bird to the rest of the flock but it had refused to stay with them. He then tried to leave the bird at the manor but the damned thing had created such a fuss that Cissa had demanded the bird be allowed out with Lucius.

SO the bird was always out seen with the Malfoys. Photographers loved the creature as it seemed he had taken on many off the traits of his family. His feathers flowed elegantly behind him and the bird walked with its chest seemingly puffed out and head held high.

When asked what the bird's name was, Lucius responded with long-suffering sigh “Woody.”


End file.
